


On the Exhale

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slow breathing. wait. hold. exhale. repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Exhale

To pleasure her won't be a chore so much as it'll be a gift. Hikaru loves pleasing others almost more than he like getting off himself. A responsive lover is hands down the best experience in the world, which is why he loves finding himself between Nyota's long, slender legs in as many positions as possible.

Tonight, he has her legs draped over his shoulders, one hand gently teasing her nipples to hardness, and the other with its fingers slowly thrusting into her pussy. He flicks his tongue softly against her clit, trying to bring her to climax as slow and calmly as possible. 

Above him, Noyta is surprisingly speechless, although that's no longer a surprise for Hikaru now. She breathes heavily, chest rising and falling under his touch, hand tangled in Hikaru's thick hair. Hikaru pulls his fingers free from her vagina and places his whole mouth on her, sucking noisily as her body tenses and arches off the bed. He twists a nipple roughly between his fingers, then flicks into her softness eagerly, using his free hand to gently rub her clit. Soon, her thighs are trembling against his face, and Hikaru applies pressure against her clit with his tongue. He flicks it quickly, sucking at intervals until Nyota comes with a soft cry that leaves her breathless.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," Nyota smiles, and Hikaru grins. He moves up the bed to kiss her, but leaves one hand between her legs, barely stroking her labia with feather-light touches.

"You sound so composed when you come," Hikaru nips at her neck as he mumurs into her skin. "Like you don't want anyone to see you fall apart."

Nyota hums approvingly as his strokes grow firmer, hands slick and smooth against her heated skin. "Well I do have a reputation to maintain."

"I wanna fuck that reputation out of you," Hikaru growls into her skin. He speeds up his fingers, dropping his head to suck one tender nipple between his teeth and pushes his fingers back into her. She jumps with a start, her suprised exhales suddenly turning to sharp keens. "I want you to come loud enough to make everyone on this corridor ask questions. I want you to walk onto the bridge smelling like I fucked every dialect of Klingon out of you." His thumb presses against her clit even as his fingers continue to plunge deep within her. Sulu moves to her other nipple and quickly sucks it to hardness, biting down only hard enough to elicit a sharp scream from Nyota. "Yeah, that's what I wanna hear. I want to hear that every single second that I have my mouth on you. I want you to fall apart in my hands all wet and shaking. I don't want you to be able to stand or even say your name when I'm done."

Nyota gasps as her hips roll up into his touch, and Hikaru has to resist just taking her right there. He wants to do this without his cock involved as much as possible - the victory of bringing Nyota to orgasm is better that way.

"Are you going to come right now?" Hikaru asks into the skin between her breasts, pressing soft kisses up her sternum and along her collarbone. He speeds up his hand, roughly fingering her even as his thumb against her clit only rubs softly.

Nyota shakes her head stubbornly, even though there's sweat on her brow and Hikaru can feel the exhaustion in her muscles. Laughing, Hikaru nibbles her earlobe and whispers, "Why are you fighting it? I know you've been dying for this, now just fucking  _come._ "

Nyota's legs clamp tight around Hikaru's wrist as she nearly sits up off the bed and sobs with ecstasy as her orgasm rushes through her again. Hikaru gasps at the sight, and with her wetness still on his hand, he quickly jerks himself off to completion, sighing with relief when he comes. Lying together, covered in sweat and other fluids, they try to catch their breath.

"Should I assume you had a pretty rough away mission?" Nyota finally asks once she's regained use of her vocal abilities.

Hikaru shrugs and rolls over to kiss her cheek. "It was an away mission with Kirk. I don't think it'll ever be anything better than 'at least no one nearly died this time'. I just missed you is all."

Nyota smiles and kisses him slowly. "Missed you too. Maybe next time you'll use your dick?"

"Way too easy," Sulu scrunches his face up and blows a raspberry into Nyota's shoulder, reducing her to giggles. "Maybe next time I'll just have you sit on my face."

Grinning, Nyota crawls up Hikaru's chest and sits back on his chest, straddling him. "Next time?"

Hikaru raises an eyebrow. "Now. I definitely meant now."


End file.
